Katniss and Peeta: True Love
by RenesmeeMellark
Summary: Post-Mockingjay Katniss and Peeta are engaged and Katniss is pregnant
1. Pregnant

**Katniss and Peeta: True Love**

Katniss walked through the victor's village in District 12 to her fiancé Peeta Mellark's house. She knocked on his door. He was quick to answer. Hey sweetheart, Peeta said to her. She smiled as this was what Haymitch always called her. "Peeta, we need to talk" she said as she walked in. "You're not breaking up with are you?" Peeta said. "No it's hard to say but I'm going to say it. Peeta, I'm pregnant." Just as shocked as she was he held her in his arms and said, "This is great and I knew you were the one when I first saw. How far along are you and should we tell Haymitch?" "Yes we should and 2 months." With that said, Peeta sang out loud "We were both young when I first saw you." "Off Key" Katniss said as she leaned in to kiss him.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

**In my last story I got a really mean review that said that "A New Little Mellark" stunk. In the reviews for "When Two Different Worlds Collide" I got a review that said that it stunk. I don't like getting reviews like that. A new little Mellark was actually a dream I had that I just to type up. When Two different worlds collide was the product of an idea my best friend Michaela told me. This idea was about a story with Haymitch and Effie. And in the Forbidden Love reviews when I replied to the review, by Ivola Daniels aka 1dover21, the reason I reviewed "thanks doggie" is because that is her nickname at school. Thanks for reviewing and check out my youtube channel, pinkmalexlover21. Also I changed my pen name from pinkmalexlover21 to rosaliemellark. Don't forget to review Nice things and if you have something bad to say just this isn't my best.**


	2. The Games shall continue

**Chapter 2**

Hey Guys, RosalieMellark here, I got a review from Glitterattack telling me I should continue this, so I thought I would. This chapter might have a lot of mushy gushy parts in it so you are warned. This chapter starts 1 month later when she is 3 months.

Peeta's POV:

Wow, Katniss is 3 months pregnant and I just found out a month ago. I got to tell Haymitch since I don't have any other family besides Katniss and her mom and of course the baby. Katniss and I are going to find out if the baby is a boy or girl. I hear Katniss crying. I wonder what's going on. "Katniss, sweetheart, what's wrong?" "Paylor just announced plans to continue the Hunger Games. We have to work as mentors. What are we going to tell Haymitch? Everyone told me the games wouldn't kill my kids, but in 12 years it will. Peeta, we need to talk to my mother and see if abortion is an option." "Katniss, you know that abortion is wrong. And you were really excited for this baby. What happened to that Katniss, huh?" "Life happened Peeta. What are we going to do, run away and hide in Germany? Peeta, I do want this baby, it's just that I don't want harm to come near my baby." With that being said I carried her to bed and she fell asleep in my arms. Tomorrow we tell Haymitch that the games will be continued.

**So whatcha think, huh. Probally really gushy. I just wanted to write some drama into the story. I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**Please review for Katniss and Peeta's baby.**

**-RosalieMellark**


	3. Gone

**Chapter 3**

Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger and then no updates. You see I was out of town for the weekend in New England. I am also kinda stressed about a recent event in fanfiction. Stories rated M will be destroyed unless we sign this petition. Here's the link, _petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net. _I can't find it but maybe you can. Without any thurther ado I give you Chapter 3.

Katniss's POV:

I'm about to tell Haymitch that the games are to be continued. I found out that I am having twins, a boy and a girl. We are naming the boy, Zachery Rickey Mellark, and the girl, Rosalie Marie Mellark. I am knocking on the door now. Haymitch opens the door looking halfway drunk and halfway sober. "Yeah Sweetheart", Haymitch says obviously drunk. "Peeta and I need to tell you the Hunger Games are being continued." " What the heck" "I know" "Do we have to go" he says like an unwilling child. "Yes Haymitch we must." I know I must have sounded like Effie there, who I heard is seeing Haymitch now. "So I heard you are seeing Effie now, huh. How long?" "A month" "Congrats" "Thanks. How's Peeta and your twins?" "Wonderful." "I'll see you later at the reaping tomorrow" "Okay" I wonder how Peeta is doing.

Peeta's POV:

As Katniss walks in, I try to hide the fact that when I went out with the guys last night I got drunk. Tomorrow I will be marrying my beautiful Katniss. What a day. But behind Katniss comes a man in dark clothing. He comes up and grabs Katniss and takes her. As he leaves I notice the birthmark I noticed Gale has. I now know it. Gale kidnapped Katniss.

**Author's note:**

**I got an idea from Otterhoundgirl that gave me the idea of Gale kidnapping Katniss. Hope u liked it. Review your thoughts below. **

**-Cam 3**


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4**

**3 Months Later**

**Peeta's POV:**

I can't find Katniss and she's 6 months pregnant. What has Gale done to her? I mean is she okay? The police will be here in a few minutes. It is most likely about Katniss. I hear a knock at the door. I open it to 3 policemen and a hugely pregnant Katniss. "Kat, is that you?" "Yes Peeta, it is." I run and hug her. I put my head to her stomach to kiss Zach and Rosalie, who will be called Rose and one of the twins, kicked my head. "Ouch" "Are you okay, Peeta?" "I am fine. One of the twins kicked me." "It was most likely Zach, because he is a kicker. Gale almost killed Zach because when he put his hand on my stomach and he would kick him." "What punishment will Gale get?" "He will be charged with kidnapping and rape," one of the policemen said. "That wasn't what I was asking." "Well you asked the wrong question then." "I'll ask you the wrong question." Just as I said that I drew to punch the officer but Katniss interfered. "You may go now," Katniss said to the policemen. Shockingly she said nothing of what happened. She lie down on the couch and fell asleep and I carried her upstairs to bed and went to bed myself.

**Author's Note:**

**I can't leave a cliffhanger too long.** **I hope you liked how I worked it. Only a few chapters left. I am going to write a sequel. I want ideas for a sequel, like the title and what you want it to be about. Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile for a one-shot I will be doing. Please review ideas for the sequels or pm me. I have an idea I want to write with Haymitch also having twins with Effie named Luke and Holly and Rosalie falling in love with Luke and Rosalie and Luke going into the arena. The last chapter I will announce the title of the sequel and write a summary of the story.**


	5. Baby Bloom

**Hey guys only a few chapters left and then my sequel. Keep reviewing so I can try to get 50 reviews on this story. Review for Zach and Rose. At the end of the chapter I will announce the name of the sequel. I forgot to mention that Finnick and Cinna are alive in the story. Finnick will appear later in the chapter. Now I give you chapter 5.**

Katniss's POV:

I am so excited that Gale is behind bars after what he did. He is serving a 3 month sentence. That was 2 months ago that he started serving that sentence. I talked to his wife on the phone the other day and she said he is going through a hard time adjusting to her being pregnant. They are having a girl named Michaela. She is 8 months pregnant just like me. It is September and I have one month left. My due date is October 17. Peeta went to the bakery. Annie and Finnick are coming to visit next week and she is due in two weeks. They are also having twins. They are having a boy named Dakota and a girl named Hannah. Haymitch told me a month ago that he and Effie were having twins in April. He quit drinking too. So he must have turned his life around for his twins. Effie is 5 months. They are having a boy named Luke and a girl named Holly. Glimmer actually married Marvel how creepy but it must be going well because they are having twins named Carly Elizabeth and Charlie Joseph. Brutus was married before the quell and his wife is having his daughter named Kyla. Enobaria is having a son named Kyle in November. Things have certainly changed since the rebellion. So many of us married and have or are having kids. They eventually learned how to raise the dead tributes. That's how Marvel and Glimmer are alive. Cinna and Portia have a daughter that is one month old named Tia. There is a documentary being made about Peeta and I called "Katniss and Peeta: True Love" about our love story. Peeta and I married a month ago. My mother came home. Our first dance was to Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Johanna had a baby with her boyfriend and he left her when she got pregnant. She had her a month ago. She named her Brianna Elizabeth. Since Brianna doesn't know her father, she has her mom's last name. I suddenly hear a knock on the door and its Finnick and Annie. "What are you guys doing so early?" "Early, Katniss," asks Annie. "It's the 21st right," I ask. "No it's the 25th," says Finnick. "Oh. So how are you guys?" "Great," says Finnick. "Crowded," says Annie referring to her stomach. She suddenly clutches her stomach and I notice a liquid running down her leg. "Finnick, my water just broke." "Are you okay," says Finnick. "Just peachy," says Annie. "Finnick she's going to labor she's most likely in pain." "I agree with Katniss, Finn." "Sorry we have to cut this short, Katniss," says Finnick. They then leave. Peeta comes home a few minutes after they leave. I turn the television on. I turn to District 4 shore. This show is surprisingly entertaining. Peeta walks into the room and says "What in the world are you watching, Katniss?" "District 4 shore, do you want to watch it with me?" "Sure. Did Finnick and Annie come yet?" "Yes but Annie went into labor so they left." Just as I said that I got a text from Finnick. It was a picture of Dakota and Hannah. Hannah and Rosalie are going to be best friends. I already know that. Mom got a job in the hospital in District 12 so she moved back to District 12. Suddenly I felt a warm liquid trickling down my leg. There can only be one explanation. My water just broke.

**OOOOHHHH cliffhanger. Just to let you know Katniss is 8 months pregnant. I promised you guys the sequel title by the end of this chapter so here it is.**

**The Victor's Children**

**There you have it folks. It is going to be interesting and longer chapters. Can I have 30 reviews by the next chapter? Thanks for reading and review.**


	6. Rose and Zach

**Hey guys new chapter. Tomorrow I will upload the final chapter. Thanks for the 31 reviews. Can I get 40 by tomorrow's update? A lot of you have subscribed to this story and added it to favorites and added me to your favorite authors and I am truly honored. Thank You for that achievement. I remember the day I uploaded this story. I remember a reviewer named Yellow Sunshine, reviewed saying "I'm going to say this one stunk worse than the rest of the. You're welcome for the nicest review ever." I didn't appreciate that at all. Glitter Attack asked me to continue it so I did and I have made a lot of progress on it so thank you Glitter Attack for that review that inspired me to continue. Vote on my poll for my one-shot. Also review any other victors or rebels and game makers you want to have children in the sequel. Sorry for the extra-long author's note. Now here's chapter 6.**

Katniss's POV:

"PPPPPEEEEETTTTTAAAAA!" "What?" "My water just broke." "Your only 8 months." "I know but water trickled down my leg." "Are you sure you didn't pee down your leg?" "Yes because I heard a popping." "Okay it's a good thing you have the bags packed." "Can you get my bags while I try to get to the car?" "Sure. It's a good thing we live 5 minutes from the hospital." "Yeah and Peeta aren't you supposed to be getting something like my bags and the twins bags?" "Um yeah just a minute." "I'll be in the car." "Okay you do that" I walk to the car to see Haymitch and Effie sitting on their porch. "Hi Katniss" Haymitch says. "What are you doing" Effie says. "Going to the hospital. My water broke a few minutes ago." "Good Luck" Haymitch says. "Thanks" Peeta comes and we leave. The ride to the hospital is silent and awkward. It doesn't take us long to get there. When we get there and get situated my mother comes in and checks to make sure my water actually broke. It certainly did and she checked to see how dilated I am and I am 4 centimeters dilated. My contractions are 2 minutes apart. I dilate quickly and I am in labor for an hour. My mom says she is jealous of how quick I dilate because she was in labor for 3 hours with me and 4 with Prim.

She tells me to start pushing and I do. Not long after I start, Rosalie's head starts out and is soon delivered. Then 5 minutes later Zach is. They take the twins to weigh and clean up. Rosalie was 7 pounds, 8 ounces and 21 inches long. Zach was 9 pounds 9 ounces and 20 inches long. My mom says we can leave tomorrow. Haymitch and Effie walk in. They had just come back from Effie's appointment and everything is fine. She says during the ultrasound Holly kept kicking and Effie started laughing saying she was just like her daddy. Haymitch had said that Luke was just like him. She said she was hoping Luke was like Haymitch and Holly was like her. I tuned them out while I was holding Rosalie and Peeta held Zach. After they left Zach started crying and Peeta said he was probably hungry. I agreed and started nursing Zach. When I was done I started nursing Rosalie. My true love for Peeta felt complete. I now realize that it is what people think of when they think of the star-crossed lovers from District 12: Katniss and Peeta: True Love.

**Author's Note:**

**. I am proud of this chapter. Like I said earlier 40 reviews. I need any other victors, rebels and game makers to have children in the sequel. I have an idea for Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, Brutus, Enobaria, Gale, Johanna, Glimmer, Finnick, Annie, and Marvel. 40 reviews please. **

**-Camryn-**


	7. The End Of Book One

**It is the last chapter. It will be kind of short but hopefully a little better. They come home from the hospital today. Can I please get 50 reviews by the end of the week? Thanks to Glitter Attack for reviewing every single chapter with something nice every time. Also thanks to Otterhoundgirl who gave me writing tips in her anonymous reviews as "Ainsley" and she gave me a really crazy idea of having Gale kidnapping Katniss. And thanks to "Dramoineisforlife" for saying how it is getting better and keep telling me to change it off complete. Also I want to thank Artist Quest for being the 30****th**** reviewer. A big thanks to "Theebookwriter" because he gave a review that encouraged me with this story. I would like to call out a reviewer that reviewed this story with a fairly okay review on this but left a nasty review on one of my worst. The pen name is "luvagoodfic". Well I don't have to worry because I blocked her. Now here is the final chapter and don't forget to review any other victors, rebels, game makers, or capitol citizens you want to have children.**

Peeta's POV:

I can't believe that I am already a father of two and I have been married to their mother for a month. I have the twins ready to leave. Katniss is now ready so we go down to sign the discharge papers. Mrs. Everdeen walks comes over and holds her grandchildren. She and Katniss talk while I sign the papers. "Don't forget to come over at least once a week so I can see the twins Katniss" says Mrs. Everdeen. "Okay mother" says Katniss. I have the papers ready so we leave. We arrive at home 5 minutes later. As soon as we get there I put Zach in his crib because he was in a deep sleep when we got home and Rosalie was wide awake so Katniss was rocking her to sleep in the nursery. As soon as she is done, she walks out into the living room. We watch television, until we hear a scream coming from Haymitch and Effie's house. As soon as we hear it we run over to find Haymitch out cold with blood around him. Some guy in a ski mask has a knife to Effie's neck. I rip off the ski mask to find the guy in the ski mask is known other than other former President Cornioulus Snow. I thought he was dead but apparently not. Snow makes a run for the door but Peeta holds him off. Then Haymitch comes up and smacks him on top of the head with a white liquor bottle. Typical Haymitch. He may have quit drinking but he drank the rest of the alcohol stock he had so he wouldn't be tempted. I sure hope Rosalie doesn't fall for Luke or Zach doesn't fall for Holly.

"Are you okay Effie?" "Yes but some people have no manners." I have noticed she wears normal clothing now and normal hair and normal makeup. She told it was because Haymitch likes it.

I agree with people now about what they think of when they think about the star-crossed lovers from District 12. Katniss and Peeta: True Love.

The End of Book 1

**So sad it's over. I thought it had a couple crazy twists and cliffhangers throughout the story. Do you like how I fit the title into the end? I really do need reviews with other victors, rebels, game makers and Capitol citizens you want to have children in the sequel. Also review your favorite part in the story. Sequel should be up tomorrow at the earliest but you never know because I might put it up tonight. Like many writers before me I will give a shout out to some people who reviewed multiple times. **

** Otterhoundgirl, Dramoineisforlife, GlitterAttack, TheeBookWriter, HungerGamesForever, Peetaluva, and Artist Quest. But I also want to thank my many anonymous reviewers. **

**-Camryn- **


	8. Sequel News

**Sequel News**

** The title: Generation Love**

**Well I changed the name because I thought that in the last chapter Rosalie should say the title like Katniss does in this story. Like the line could be "I realize now that what Luke and I have is called Generation Love". See what I mean?**

**Characters:**

**Peeta Mellark, Katniss Mellark, Rosalie Mellark, Zach Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, Effie Abernathy, Luke Abernathy, Holly Abernathy, Gale Hawthorne, Glimmer Hawthorne, Michaela Hawthorne, Charlie Hawthorne, Carly Hawthorne, Marvel, Johanna Mason, Brianna Mason, Cinna, Portia, Tia, Finnick Odair, Annie Odair, Dakota Odair, Hannah Odair, Dylan Mellark, Kyla Santiago, Enobaria, Kyle Weber, Hunter James, Lucas Newton, Ethan Young and Commander Paylor.**

**The Couples:**

**Katniss and Peeta**

**Rosalie and Luke**

**Haymitch and Effie**

**Holly and Dakota**

**Hannah and Hunter**

**Kyla and Kyle**

**Gale and Glimmer**

**Finnick and Annie**

**Cinna and Portia**

**Carly and Lucas**

**Rosalie and Ethan**

**Summary:**

** Everything was going great for Rosalie Mellark, she went to an elite high school called Panem Elite High School, she had a dreamy boyfriend from District 1, had a great family and was head cheerleader. But a simple declaration 15 years before her changed all that. She was reaped for the 90****th**** Hunger Games. She and fellow victor's child Luke Abernathy fight other kids from the country and eventually fall in love along the way. But another problem about falling in love with your district partner and having a career tribute boyfriend in the same arena is the career is trying to kill you and most definitely your district partner. The Hunger Games no Capitol citizen will forget a tribute. **


End file.
